Chasing Rainbows
by PrincessComplex
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been best friends since childhood. But could they turn out to be soulmates? Fate keeps meddling with their lives... will they ever have a happy ending? on hold
1. Our Childhood Part 1

Chasing Rainbows- Our Childhood Part 1

Author's Note: This story isn't in regular story format—it all consists of notes, letters, e-mails, and instant messages. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

To Sasuke

You are invited to my 7th birthday party on Friday August 11th. We're having a clown and you can come to my house at 3:00. It ends at 6:00. I hope you can come.

From your best friend Sakura

--

To Sakura

Yes I will come to your party on Saterday. Sammy says she will come to.

Form Sasuke

--

To Sasuke

My party is on FRIDAY not SatUrday. You spelled it wrong. And Sammy can't come to the party because mommy said so. She is a stinky dog.

From Sakura

--

To Sakura

I don't care wot yoor dum mommy says Sammy wants to come.

Form Sasuke

--

To Sasuke

My mommy is not dumb you are. You are not aloud to bring Sammy. She will brust the baloons.

From Sakura

--

To Sakura

Then I am not going.

Form Sasuke

--

To Sasuke

Fine.

From Sakura

--

Dear Uchiha-san,

I am just writing to talk to you about my daughter Sakura's birthday on the 11th of August. I am leaving this message with your son Itachi. There seems to be a small problem between Sakura and Sasuke lately. They don't seem to be talking to each other. I hope you can fill me in on the situation when we meet. Sakura would really love if Sasuke came to her party. I'm looking forward to meeting you—Sasuke is such a nice boy!

See you then,

Haruno, Aya

--

To Sakura

I would be happy to go to your party. Thank you for inviting me and Sammy.

Form Sasuke your frend.

--

To Sakura

I had a great time at your party. I am sorry that Sammy burst your baloons and ate the cake. But she was hungry. See you at skool tomorrow.

-Sasuke

--

To Sasuke

Thank you for the present. It is ok what Sammy did. Mommy says we needed a new carpet anyway. Look at Gai sensei's nose. It is the biggest nose I have ever seen. Ha ha ha.

-Sakura

--

To Sakura

I no and he has a big boogur in there to. He is the ugliest monster I've ever seen. I think we should tell the anbu we have a monster as a teacher who has really stinky breath and-

--

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha san

I am writing this to arrange a meeting with you in regards to Sasuke's behaviour and his note writing habit during class. Please call the school to arrange a suitable time to meet.

Sincerely, Gai sensei

--

To Sasuke

I hate that we don't sit beside each other anymore. I'm stuck with Chouji who never stops eating and farting. What did your mom and dad say about Mr. Big Nose sensei?

From Sakura

--

To Sakura

Mom didn't say a lot becose she was laffing. I don't no why. It is boring sitting in the front of class. Smelly breath Gai sensei keeps looking at me. Have to go.

-Sasuke

--

To Sasuke

You always spell know wrong. It is KNOW not NO.

From Sakura.

--

To Sakura

Sorry miss prefect. I no how to spell it.

Form Sasuke.

--

Hello form China! The weather is nice and I get to swim every day. There is a slide. It is cool. Made a friend. His name is Naruto. He is ok. I broke arm coming down the slide. Went to hospital. I saw people from the Anbu. They came back from missions all bloody. It was cool. I want to work for the Anbu when I grow up. Naruto signed my cast. You can too when I come home if you want to.

-Sasuke

--

Hi Sasuke. Hello from Korea. The hotel I stayed in gave free chocolates. My little brother ate too much and had to get healed. I want to be a healer when I grow up. I tried to mail a chocolate to you but it might have melted. See you later. Love from Sakura.

--

To Sasuke

Why am I not invited to your birthday party this year? I know all the boys from class are going. Are you fighting with me?

Sakura

--

Dear Aya,

I'm sorry about how Sasuke is acting these past few days. I know that Sakura is upset about not being invited to the party, and frankly I cannot understand it either. I have tried to talk to Sasuke, but I can't get through to that 10 year old boy. I think it is because the other boys don't want a girl at the party. Unfortunately, he seems to be at that certain age… Please give my love to Sakura. I saw how upset she was. Maybe Sasuke's father and I could take the two of them out some other day during the week.

Best wishes, Mitsuko Uchiha

--

To Sakura

The party was not fun. You didn't miss anything. The boys are dumb. Rock Lee threw his pizza in Neji's sleeping bag so when he woke up he had cheese and tomato sauce in his hair. And you no how long his hair is. My mom tried to wash it out but it would not go away. Neji's mom was real mad, and the grownups yelled a little then they went home. Do you want to go to the movies on Friday and to the ramen stand after? My mom and dad will take us.

-Sasuke

--

To Sasuke

Sorry about your party. Rock Lee is a weirdo. I hate him. Fuzzy brows is his name. I will ask my mommy and daddy about the movies. Look at Gai sensei's sweater. It looks like my granpas. Or it looks like Sammy puked on it and the-

--

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Haruno san

I am writing this to arrange a meeting with you in regards to Sakura's behaviour and her note writing habit during class. Please call the school to arrange a suitable time to meet.

Sincerely Gai sensei

--

Sasuke,

My mommy and daddy won't let me go to the movies. I hate not sitting beside you. It' so boring. Ino Pig's big head is blocking the blackboard. Why does this happen to us all the time?

-Sakura

--

hope you liked it! )


	2. Our Childhood Part 2

Chasing Rainbows- Our Childhood Part 2

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! XDD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

TO SASUKE

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

MAY THERE BE SEX IN YOUR LIFE

AND…LIFE IN YOUR SEX!

LOVE FROM YOUR SECRET ADMIRER

XXX

---

To Sakura

You wrote that card didn't you?

From Sasuke

--

To Sasuke

What card?

From Sakura

---

To Sakura

Very funny. I no it was you.

From Sasuke

---

To Sasuke

I really don't know what you're talking about. Why would I send you a Valentine's card?

From Sakura

---

To Sakura

Ha ha! How did you no it was a Valentine's card! The only way you would no is if you sent it. You _love_ me, you want to see my body.

From Sasuke

---

To Sasuke

Leave me alone I'm listening to Kakashi sensei. If he catches us passing notes again we're dead meat.

From Sakura

---

To Sakura

What happened to you? You've turned into such a nerd.

-Sasuke

---

Yes Sasuke and that's why I'll be successful in life…unlike you.

From Sakura

---

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter, but the next chapter consists of their teenage years...so no childhood stuff anymore.


End file.
